


Fanvid--Shine

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [45]
Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Disney Princesses fanvid featuring Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, and those often forgotten, Eilonwy and Kida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Shine

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Previously uploaded to my SireneMarina Youtube account. A video featuring all of the Disney Princesses (NOTE:this was made a couple years before Tiana and Rapunzel existed)--including those often forgotten, Eilonwy and Kida. I hope you like it!  
> The song is "Shine" from Barbie in the Twelve Dancing Princesses. It is performed by Cassidy Ladden.


End file.
